As is known in the art, current sensor architectures for Wide Area Large Format (WALF) imaging and video systems consist of bundled arrays of fixed cameras. The military uses these arrays during surveillance missions and operations to capture and collect imagery of an area of interest. For example, the military may fix the bundled arrays to an airborne platform of an aircraft that orbits about and captures aerial imagery of the area of interest.
The bundled arrays can be compared to the eyes of bees consisting of compound lenses having the same focal length. The eyes of bees are quite useful for surveying fields at wide angles for food sources and for flight in swarms. In surveillance applications, bundled arrays are optimal for nadir imaging. However, hostile environments can limit or prevent surveillance aircraft from collecting overhead imagery. Many aircraft, therefore, collect imagery at oblique angles (i.e., not directly overhead) at safer distances from the coverage area.
As is also known in the art, imaging systems may use anamorphic projections to convert one-image format to another image format. Such anamorphic projections involve focusing object-light through a distorted lens or combination of lenses resulting in spatially modified image. The film industry may use anamorphic projectors with special lenses and hardware to change one cinematic format (such as wide-screen format) to another cinematic format (such as 35 millimeter film).